TERIKAT
by Kohan44
Summary: "Yeah… aku tahu kamu ingin terbebas dari ikatan." Dokter Tsunade berputar di kursinya. "Tapi, sekali terikat, tidak ada yang bisa melepas ikatan, kecuali…." Dokter Tsunade menggantungkan kalimat. Sengaja tak dia lanjutkan, dan hanya tersenyum sembari menaikkan kedua alis, menganggap siapapun pasti tahu satu cara mutlak yang bisa melepas ikatan, kematian.
1. Prolog

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"TERIKAT"

By Kohan44

 **PERINGATAN**

 **"Mengandung OOC, AU, dan Pair sesuka author. No BL."**

 **PROLOG**

* * *

Sakura melepas sarung tangan dan menjejalkannya ke tas kecil dari bahan kulit berwarna putih, lalu bertingkah seolah-olah dia baru saja membuka permen dan membuang sampahnya diam-diam.

Sakura menghadiri acara musik yang diselenggarakan salah satu jurusan di kampus. Sakura tidak pernah ada minat menghadiri acara musik kecil-kecilan, apalagi jika dia tak mengenali siapa pengisi acaranya, pasti akan sangat membosankan karena tak tahu lagu-lagu yang akan dibawakan,tapi Sakura berada di acara itu yang ternyata dipenuhi banyak orang menari meliuk-liuk. Lampu-lampu kuning nampak menyilaukan di antara kegelapan, tapi anehnya tak cukup untuk menerangi kemana langkah Sakura seharusnya berpijak. Auditorium itu terasa amat sesak dengan jumlah orang yang terus bertambah dan tak berhenti bergerak-gerak mengikuti alunan musik. Jika saja bukan karena _seorang teman_ , Sakura pasti sedang di kamar dalam buntalan selimut membaca buku sebelum tidur.

Sakura ingin merutuk teman yang memaksanya menghadiri acara ini. Setelah mereka datang bersama-sama, temannya itu malah sibuk menyapa yang lain dan tenggelam bersama mereka. Sakura terdorong di antara desakan lalu terpisah dari teman yang baru dikenalnya itu di semester ini. Di sinilah Sakura, berdiri di salah satu pojok ruangan, tak tahu mau berbuat apa atau mau bicara apa dengan orang-orang yang tak pernah sekalipun Sakura tahu bahwa mereka berkuliah di sini. Anehnya, orang-orang lain nampak seolah-olah mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain, antara tiap pengunjung yang datang. Bahkan banyak di antara mereka, bukan Cuma tak mengenakan sarung tangan, tak segan-segan mengenakan pakaian lengan pendek dan tak nampak khawatir saling bersentuhan kulit dengan yang lainnya. Sembrono. Mungkin itu karena mereka adalah bagian dari lingkaran orang-orang macam begini, pikir Sakura, dan posisi Sakura tentunya bukan berada di lingkaran ini. Sakura di lingkaran lain, yang lebih tenang, terang, teratur, dan tentunya hati-hati. Terburu-buru Sakura merogoh tasnya dan mencabut sarung tangan yang tadi dia jejalkan asal-asalan.

"Oh…" desah lolos dari sela bibirnya. Baru saja terpikirkan niatan untuk pulang, dan Sakura merasa bodoh karena tak cepat-cepat melakukan itu di detik dia terpisah dari temannya. Kenapa masih memaksakan berada di tempat yang tidak nyaman dan hanya menyakiti? Sakura mendorong para manusia yang meliuk-liuk di antara temaram lampu. Sejujurnya, sekalipun dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura memaksa membuat jalan, Sakura tak yakin arah mana yang ditujunya. Satu ruangan besar tanpa sekat ini terlalu luas untuk dijelajahi dan tak cukup lenggang untuk dilihat dimana pintu keluarnya. Untunglah ketika Sakura tiba di ujung lain, ujung itu adalah sebuah pintu dengan dua telinga. Pintu apapun itu, yang penting bisa membawa Sakura ke tempat lain selain dari orang-orang yak tak menghiraukan dirinya mungkin bisa _terikat_ gara-gara kecerobohan berpakaian tak lengkap.

Sambil terburu-buru menuju pintu tersebut, Sakura membentulkan sebelah sarung tangannya yang susah dikenakan karena tangannya berkeringat. Ketika tangannya mendorong pintu, listrik menyengat sekejur tubuh dan dalam sekejap melenyapkan kesadaran, membuat pandangannya menjadi putih. Ada aroma yang menenangkan, tercium amat dekat, membuat Sakura ingin berlama-lama menyimpan kepalanya di leher pemuda ini. Aroma yang membuat Sakura mampu mengabaikan teriakan, aroma yang membuatnya pasrah saat sebuah tangan terulur menarik pinggulnya, kemudian Sakura tak mendengar apapun lagi. Ketika mata terbuka, Sakura berada di atas tubuh seorang pemuda.

"O-oh, maaf…." Kata itu keluar dengan cepat. Dengan bantuan beberapa orang di sekelilingnya, Sakura bangkit berdiri, tapi cepat-cepat melepas diri dari sentuhan mereka. Sakura memperhatikan benar tangan-tangan tak bersarung itu.

"Kalian oke?" kata salah satu di antara mereka.

"Ya," jawab Sakura, dan kedua tangannya berhasil mengenakan sarung tangan kali ini. "Maaf, salahku yang buru-buru." Sakura mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan bantuan kepada pemuda di bawah kakinya.

"Tidak." Pemuda itu meraih uluran Sakura dan tidak benar-benar mengandalkan Sakura untuk bangkit. Dia menepuk-nepuk celana jins hitamnya lalu mengeluarkan kacamata di saku depan. "Wow, untunglah…" gumamnya sembari menyeringai lega mengenakan kacamata yang tak retak setelah tertindih Sakura. "Pandanganku buruk tanpa kacamata. Anggap saja kita imbang."

"Oh," Sakura menjawab sekenanya. Orang-orang yang tadi sempat memperhatikan mereka, kini mengalihkan pandangan dan lanjut menikmati detak musik. "Kalau begitu, permisi," Sakura melewatinya dan tak ada hal lain dalam kepalanya selain rumah, mandi, mencuci bersih semua jejak sentuhan dan bau dari auditorium itu, lalu tidur untuk melupakan semuanya. Ini malam yang buruk.


	2. Chapter 1: Pesta dan Kutukan

**UPDATE SETIAP HARI SABTU/MINGGU**

* * *

5/5/18 & 18.21

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

This story does not make any profit.

 **OOC dan sedikit BL**

"TERIKAT"

By Kohan44

Chapter I: Pesta dan Kutukan

* * *

Sakura bangun dengan sakit kepala luar biasa setengah jam sebelum alarmnya berdering. Persendiannya terasa linu, dan tulang-tulangnya terasa berderit seperti engsel roda kasur rumah sakit yang berkarat, rasanya nyeri. Tangannya merayap-rayap ke meja kecil di sebelah ranjang, mencari saklar lampu, tapi dijelajahi kemanapun, anehnya saklar itu seperti melarikan diri. Tidak pernah tergapai. Sakura mengerang, dan bermaksud merebahkan diri lebih lama, sampai alarmnya berdering, siapa tahu keadaan akan membaik, tapi belum lima menit berlalu, rasa sakit itu menyerang berubah menjadi panas, yang memaksanya turun ke dapur untuk segelas air putih.

"Ngghh…" erangannya lolos, terdengar serak selagi tubuhnya dihujam rangsangan sakit. Tulang punggungnya terasa ditusuk-tusuk, dan Sakura merutuk karena ini terasa seseorang tengah menghujamnya dengan jarum lewat boneka voodoo.

 _Tenang. Tenang._ Bantinnya berbisik, sementara otaknya mengingat daftar hal yang perlu dikerjakan hari ini; kuliah, proyek presentasi, dan kelas tambahan karena Sakura ingin lebih maju dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Ada kuliah jam 10 nanti, dan Sakura harus sudah keluar rumah jam 9 supaya santai di jalan dan datang lebih awal. Jarak rumah Sakura dengan kampus hanya 10 menit jalan kaki, tapi siapa tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi dan menghambat perjalanan. Sakura juga ingin mampir ke perpustakan sebentar, sekedar mengecek apakah buku yang ingin dipinjamnya sejak seminggu lalu sekarang bisa dipinjam atau belum.

Tapi, pada hari itu, Sakura berangkat jam 7 pagi. Terburu-buru Sakura mengunci pintu rumah dan hanya sekali mengecek apakah pintu benar-benar terkunci. Biasanya, Sakura bakal mengunci ulang sampai tiga kali, sampai dia benar-benar yakin pintu tersebut terkunci. Sakura melangkah cepat entah mau kemana. Tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti insting yang mengalir. Sakura tak yakin betul apa riasan wajahnya rapi, atau apakah pakaian yang dikenakannya enak dipandang, karena Sakura putus asa dengan rasa sakit yang merengut.

Sakura menaiki bus. Badannya berkeringat, dan itu terlihat jelas dari keningnya yang basah. Nafasnya tersengal panas, dan kepalanya terasa amat berat. Mungkin Sakura demam, perlu ke dokter. Dia tak sadar beberapa pasang mata tengah memperhatikannya. _Oh,_ Sakura mendesah dalam hati. Gara-gara buru-buru, Sakura lupa bawa sarung tangan, tapi persetan soal sarung tangan. Tubuhnya bergerak seolah seseorang mengendalikannya. Sakura memejamkan mata, mengatur nafas dan memusatkan pikiran. Barangkali rasa sakit ini hanya ilusi.

 _Hey._

Sakura tercekat oleh kejutan listrik. Kepalanya berputar ke kiri lalu ke kanan. Tidak ada orang di dekatnya. Seorang nenek duduk empat bangku dari Sakura, dekat pintu keluar, seorang pelajar berdiri di bagian belakang dua bangku dari Sakura dan sibuk dengan ponsel dan headset, lalu beberapa penumpang duduk acuh tak acuh di bagian belakang. Padahal baru saja terdengar seseorang memanggil, tapi tak seorang pun di dalam bus nampak sedang mencari perhatian Sakura. Sakura kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya, lalu menyembunyikan kedua tangan di dalam saku.

Di perhentian selanjutnya, Sakura turun untuk berganti angkutan, yang menuju kampus, arah sebaliknya dari bus yang baru saja ditumpanginya. Jangan tanya kenapa Sakura menaiki bus tadi. Kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Kali ini pun, Sakura berdoa semoga dirinya cukup sadar untuk turun di halte yang benar. Untuk menghindari kesalahan, Sakura berpesan kepada Pak Sopir supaya diturunkan di halte kampus. Sakura hendak ke klinik kampus ketika tiba-tiba kakinya berjalan dari halte ke arah lain, berbelok menyusuri trotoar. Kepalanya tak menggambarkan hal yang jelas kemana tujuan akhir, tapi begitu tersadar, yaitu ketika kakinya berhenti, Sakura berada di hadapan seorang pemuda berjaket tebal yang terengah-engah menatap ke arahnya. Ini bulan Agustus, musim panas, buat apa pakai jaket tebal?

"Hai," sapanya kesusahan. Nampak peluh menetes di sudut dagu, seolah dia baru saja berlari berkilo-kilo meter mengenakan jaket musim dingin. Kacamatanya berembun dan membuat Sakura kesulitan mengenali wajahnya, tapi Sakura yakin wajah orang itu pucat.

"Hai," Sakura membalas dengan enteng. Suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis, dadanya terasa lega, nafasnya teratur, dan kepalanya kembali berfungsi seperti semula. Bahkan Sakura menyadari hari ini langit terlihat cerah. Tubuhnya terasa ringan. _Aneh_ , pikirnya.

"Oh!" pemuda di hadapannya berseru. "Astaga, jadi kamu?! Kamu yang semalam kan?"

Sakura mengerut. "Aku?"

"Ya ampun, panasnya," kata pemuda itu sembari melepas jaket dan memperlihatkan kaos hitam basah oleh keringat. Kaos itu bertuliskan "I'M NOT HUMAN" dan bergambar kepala alien. Embun di kacamata pemuda itu menghilang, dan begitu pun pucatnya. Berangsur-angsur warna kulitnya berubah kuning kecoklatan.

Pemuda itu bergerak-gerak tak menentu dengan raut hendak menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi berakhir terbata karena kebingungan.

"Sasuke." Katanya akhirnya menyodorkan jabatan tangan.

"Ya?" Sakura menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket, dan membuat pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum lucu sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangan yang disapu angin.

"Kita terikat."

Sakura mengernyit. Tak mengulur waktu, Sakura langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda yang mencoba menggombalinya dengan trik murahan. Sekarang dia berkata _kita terikat,_ mungkin beberapa jam kemudian dia akan berkata _takdir memilih kita._ Rayuan-rayuan receh mengatasnamakan _ikatan_ hanya jatuh pada perempuan bodoh yang menderita karena kesepian. Sakura heran, kenapa masih ada perempuan yang terpikat oleh rayuan yang hanya mengandalkan insting, bagai hewan saja, dan membuat para lelaki itu makin buas mengumbar-umbar kalimat sampah. Paling-paling laki-laki itu hanya mau numpang menebar benih. Setelah berhasil, dia akan berkata, _oh, sepertinya aku keliru. Kamu bisa merasakannya sendiri, kan? Pheromone kita tidak cocok._

Sakura memasuki gedung klinik, dan hari itu klinik sepi. Jadi, setelah mendaftar tanpa antri Sakura langsung masuk ke ruang dokter.

"Pagi," sapa dokter itu riang. Senyuman merekah dan matanya terbuka lebar. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sakura tak lekas menjawab. Dia sedikit terkejut kampusnya memiliki pekerja orang asing, terutama orang asing yang nampaknya berusia lebih dari 30 tahun dan mengepang rambutnya. Bahasa Jepangnya pun terdengar fasih. Sakura tak tahu soal ini, karena Sakura tidak pernah sakit yang sampai membuatnya merasa butuh menemui dokter. Ini pengalaman pertamanya.

"Ya." Sakura duduk di kursi di depan meja dokter.

"Jadi, kalian ikatan baru?"

Sakura merengut, "Maaf?" khawatir kalau ini hanya salah pendengarannya.

"Kalian baru saja membuat ikatan kan?"

"Tidak. Ini ketidaksengajaan."

Sakura terkesiap mendengar suara dari belakang punggungnya. Entah bagaimana dan sejak kapan pemuda yang ditemuinya tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kamu?!" Sakura mendesis.

"Oh, ambil kursi di sebelah sana. Silakan duduk," kata dokter.

Kaki Sakura bergerak-gerak cemas. Dia menggigit kuku jempol sembari melirik pemuda yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Tenang. Tidak perlu gugup. Setiap orang memang begini di awal ikatan." Kata dokter.

"Nggak. Aku nggak membuat ikatan apapun." Kata Sakura menyela cepat. Dokter itu mengangkat sebelah alis seolah menyindir fakta yang sudah jelas adanya, _oh begitu?_

Dokter itu geleng-geleng. "Ada kecocokan pheromone, ada keinginan, ada maksud, ada ikatan."

Mendengar itu, Sakura merasa mulutnya disumpal oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Tentu, Sakura yang gemar membaca ini tahu banyak soal ikatan, termasuk fakta-fakta pheromone, dan diberitahu hal semacam itu membuatnya tidak senang. Itu terdengar seolah Sakura tak tahu-tahu apa, dan Sakura mengaum dalam hati begitu pikirannya melompat ke kejadian semalam. Dia telah merutuk orang-orang berpakaian lengan pendek, tapi malah dirinya yang _terikat secara tidak sengaja_ dengan seseorang yang dari cara berdirinya saja terlalu asing buat Sakura. Sakura menduga kuat semua ini gara-gara sebelah tangannya yang tanpa sarung waktu itu. Bagus. Hebat. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Apa ada cara untuk membatalkan ikatan?" tanya Sakura langsung ke inti, meskipun lagi-lagi, Sakura tahu betul dokter itu akan menjawab apa. Sakura hanya benar-benar kesal atas kecerobohannya sendiri, dan merasa menjadi orang terbodoh setelah melontarkan pertanyaan ini.

"Hey, kamu nggak akan membicarakannya dahulu denganku?" sahut Sasuke cepat, dan Sakura tak menggubrisnya, tak pula meliriknya.

"Dia benar," Dokter Abbey mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Aku banyak menerima pasien seperti kalian, dan aku sangat tidak merekomendasikan kalian saling berjauhan di putaran pertama, kecuali kalian mampu mengendalikan ikatan dan hubungan spiritual satu sama lain, biasanya pasienku—"

Suara Dokter Abbey mengabur, hilang ditelan keheningan ketika ikatan mereka bergerak meniadakan kata, membangunkan rasa hangat, dan Sakura bisa mendengar suara-suara yang menggema di dalam kepala. Sakura memutar kepalanya, menonton Sasuke yang sedang serius mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter. _Oh,_ Sakura mendesah dalam hati. Sakura pun bisa mendengar suara Dokter Abbey, tapi anehnya suara itu seperti gema yang memantul di dinding, dan ada suara lain yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Sakura tak yakin apa yang dikatakan suara itu, jumlahnya terlalu banyak. Suara itu berputar menyedotnya kemudian memuntahkannya di suatu tempat dimana Sasuke mengenakan seragam olahraga. Di kakinya menggelinding sebuah bola sepak. Dia tidak mengenakan kacamata, kurus, pendek, dan wajahnya terlihat kekanak-kanakan sekali. Kelihatannya dia masih SMP. Dia berteriak, menendang bola ke arah Sakura, lalu… bug! Hidung Sakura terasa tersengat. Matanya terpejam erat sampai nampak semut warna-warni. Di antara ribuan semut itu, yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti layar tv kehilangan sinyal, perlahan sebuah foto keluarga muncul di sudut meja hias. Seorang bayi dalam pangkuan, dan seorang anak laki-laki duduk tak nyaman. Foto itu nampak dingin kendati membingkai tiga raut senyuman. Mungkin itu gara-gara es yang merayap membekukan kacanya dan menutup salah satu muka yang berdiri di belakang anak laki-laki, sang ayah. Sebuah teriakkan memekakkan telinga, dan satu gambar melesat menghentikannya, mengganti gambar dengan mainan bebek karet di tangan anak kecil dalam bak mandi, suara tawa anak-anak menggema lalu menghilang cepat tergantikan gambar Sasuke menginjak pedal mesin pembuat permen kapas. Sebuah gunting membagi dua gambar itu, dan Sakura meringis ketika kedua bilah pisaunya saling bertemu seakan merasakan tajam mata pisaunya di kulit. Tampak dari cela guntingan itu setumpuk gambar; balon udara warna warni di hari mendung, wajah-wajah riang para pemuda pendaki gunung, dan sebuah kamera usang yang tergeletak di kursi. Lalu sesuatu menghantam Sakura, mendorongnya keluar, melayang ke ruangan abu dan kosong. Hening sebelum sebuah detak terdengar jelas berirama, mengejutkan Sakura dan membuatnya mengerjap kembali menatap Dokter Abbey. _Degdeg,_ irama itu masih terdengar. Kepalanya berputar menemukan Sasuke mengerut mendengarkan nasihat Dokter dengan seksama.

Ada sesuatu yang salah. Barangkali sekarang Sakura masih berbaring di kasur, demam, banjir keringat, dan… entahlah. Karena penglihatannya terasa aneh, bagai mikroskop yang mampu memperbesar sebuah objek, mengupasnya ke bagian dasar, hal paling kecil, seperti pori-pori di muka Sasuke. Ketika dada Sasuke membusung lalu menghembuskan nafas, bulu kuduk Sakura merinding, darahnya mendesir merasakan udara hangat menyapu kulitnya. _Mustahil_ , pikir Sakura. Mereka duduk tidak berjauhan, tapi tentu nafas sependek itu tak akan sampai di kulit Sakura. _Degdeg,_ dan detak itu, yang sekarang Sakura tahu itu adalah detak jantung, menghentak seakan bersarang di dada Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kalian isi formulir konsultasi ikatan," kata Dokter yang dengan satu hentakan cepat dan keras membangunkan Sakura, membuatnya terkesiap lalu tertegun merenung merasakan sensasi yang masih berbekas di hati. Matanya berlarian dari Sasuke ke Dokter Abbey dan sebaliknya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak menendang satu sama lain, memastikan kali ini dia berada di dunia nyata.

 _Aku kembali_ , batinnya berkata. _Gila,_ kemudian merutuk. Yang barusan itu… mimpi atau fantasi di siang bolong? Ada perasaan gembira menari-nari di dada, bukan miliknya, dan bahkan perutnya bergerumul ketika melihat kenangan Sasuke tertawa. Sakura tak mengerti dengan bayangan yang bermunculan dan serangan perasaan yang bertubi-tubi. Apakah ini benar-benar dirasakannya atau… hanya imajinasi? Atau… ini yang mereka sebut… terkoneksi dalam ikatan.

"Kita… mendaftar kan?" kata Sasuke, menggubris lamunan Sakura, dan sekali lagi mereka bertukar tatap. Tak ada yang dipikirkan Sakura waktu itu, kecuali: "apa sekarang kami masih terkoneksi?"

Terkutuklah ikatan!

* * *

Hai!

Jangan lupa klik follow dan isi kotak review ya! ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Kesialan

**UPDATE SETIAP SABTU/MINGGU**

* * *

5/5/18 & 18.21

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

This story does not make any profit.

 **OOC dan sedikit BL**

"TERIKAT"

By Kohan44

Chapter II: Kesialan

* * *

Jam 1 siang lewat beberapa menit, Sakura duduk bengong dengan mata mengarah pada nampan makanan di restoran cepat saji. Sakura tak yakin apa yang telah dipelajarinya di jam kuliah tadi. Kepalanya terasa terbelah-belah memikirkan permasalahan ikatan ini, juga seolah otaknya terbagi dengan isi otak Sasuke. Pikiran Sasuke menyeberang dengan enteng, bagai dia sedang berbicara kepada Sakura soal _aku sangat lapar, tadi pagi gak sempat sarapan; jurusanku masih berkaitan dengan bahasa, tapi… mata kuliah macam apa ini?; aku bosan; ya tuhan, aku harus buru-buru pulang ngasih makan Nona; aku pengen beli stiker yang kemarin;_ dan masih banyak lagi. Sakura baru tahu, seorang laki-laki pun punya banyak pikiran tak penting.

Belum lagi, teman-teman sekelasnya mulai bergosip _Sakura sudah punya ikatan_. Berita menyebar begitu cepat, karena tentu saja urusan ikatan bukan sesuatu yang bisa disembunyikan, dan sekarang tak ada gunanya mengenakan sarung tangan. Sakura langsung menjejalkan sarung tangannya ke tas ketika berjalan di koridor menuju kelas, tapi kemudian mencabutnya lagi untuk dia lempar ke tong sampah dengan perasaan geram. Sakura tak masalah soal ikatan, tapi semuanya mulai bermasalah ketika mereka membahas _oh, jadi begini ya tipe Sakura? Ya ampun, lihat, laki-laki macam begini. Ganteng sih, tapi… hahaha…. Tak disangka luarnya bagaimana, ternyata seleranya hanya begitu. Sekalian saja berikatan dengan perempuan hahaha…._ Itu amat mengganggu. Mereka mencampuri urusan orang lain seolah hal itu berpengaruh pada kehidupan mereka. Dasar orang-orang sirik, Sakura mendengus, lalu teringat cepat tentang prestasinya memenangkan olimpiade kebahasainggrisan tingkat Asia.

Seseorang hebat selalu memiliki _anti-fans_ , pikirnya cepat dan itu menghibur hatinya yang sombong. Dia mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa orang-orang yang suka mencibir itu hanya sampah, tak cocok untuk dipermasalahkan bagi seorang Sakura, sang ketua bidang pengembangan intelektual yang telah berulang kali membuat gebrakan baru selama dua periode. Junior pertama dan yang termuda sebagai delegasi kampus ke perlombaan tingkat Asia itu, dan karenanya Sakura dikenal banyak senior. Tidak seperti junior-junior yang suka pamer kecantikan atau harta yang menempel di gaya berpakaian mereka. Sakura memiliki kepala yang berisi lebih dari kekuasaan uang mampu membayarnya.

Sakura merasa kembali percaya diri, tapi kehidupan siapapun tidak pernah memiliki 'baik-baik saja' yang abadi. Mata Sasuke berkeliling, menyapu pemandangan kelas bagaimana tiap anak duduk berkelompok mulai dari geng tukang titip absen, geng yang suka duduk sendiri-sendiri dan diam tak berbicara, geng anak-anak suka berdiskusi dan berdebat, dan geng yang melirik-lirik ketika mereka sedang membicarakan orang lain. Sasuke memiringkan badannya mendekati Sakura, dengan suara pelan dia berkata, "Kamu terkenal, ya?" dan tiba-tiba nama Sakura berterbangan di udara, di antara bisikan yang keras dan jelas bukan tentang kebaikannya.

"Mana temanmu?" Kepala Sasuke masih berputar-putar mencari sesuatu sebelum jatuh di mata Sakura menunggu jawaban, tapi Sakura tak berkata apa-apa dan kemudian Sasuke membuang tatapan, tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Jika saja mereka terkoneksi, Sasuke bakal tahu Sakura sedang merasa terintimidasi dan terhina oleh satu kalimat pertanyaan yang terdiri dari dua kata. Sakura sering duduk sendiri, meski itu bukan pilihannya. Jika Sakura duduk di sebelah seseorang, orang itu akan menunggu kesempatan dan alasan tepat untuk berpindah bangku. Itu kenapa sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke saling berdiam diri di restoran cepat saji. Tapi, Sasuke malah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, "Oh, sepertinya kamu suka duduk sendiri." seolah tak pernah ada yang salah dalam percakapan kecil mereka.

Di restoran cepat saji itu, Sasuke duduk dengan kedua tangan bersembunyi di saku jaket kumal. Kepalanya berputar memperhatikan lalu lalang orang dengan mulut mengunyah suap terakhir burger. Tatapan Sakura turun ke bawah meja, melirik kaki Sasuke yang bertumpangan, sepasang kaki beralaskan sendal jepit kuning. Sakura berdecak, mengutuk pheromone yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Mengapa laki-laki macam begini? MENGAPA?! Apa pheromone dan dirinya memiliki otak yang berbeda? Karena jika otaknya disuruh memilih, jelas bukan lelaki macam Sasuke layak masuk kategori.

"Kenapa kamu membuntutiku?" kata Sakura dingin.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Matanya bergantian menatap Sakura dan nampan makanan. "Tidak dimakan?" tanyanya, membuat desis keras meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

"Kenapa membuntutiku?" Sakura mengulangi, kali ini dengan suara tegas.

"Insting." Kedua bahu Sasuke terangkat.

Sakura mendesis lagi. Satu kata itu terdengar seperti kata paling murah yang sering Sakura dengar, tapi kalimat itu yang membuat Sakura mengambil keputusan besar dengan amat cepat. Setelah jam kuliah tadi selesai, mereka berdua ke prodi untuk membuat surat cuti. Mereka tak bisa terus pergi bersama kemana-mana dan mebeberkan berita ikatan ini, bagai papan majalah dinding berjalan. Sementara itu, Sakura tercengang mendapati Sasuke tak mengambil cuti. Ternyata, Sasuke adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir, tidak perlu cuti kalau hanya sekedar tak ingin pergi ke kampus, dan alasan sama pula menjelaskan tentang penampilannya. Pasti Sasuke berada di golongan 'enggan lulus, diam di tempat pun tak mau', pikirnya singkat menilai dari penampilan Sasuke.

"Jadi…." Sasuke memulai dengan dengung panjang, "Menurutmu, lebih baik kita tinggal dimana?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis, seolah berkata _kita? Tinggal?_ _Apa aku salah dengar?_ Tapi Sakura menggulung lidahnya ketika teringat kejadian pagi tadi di klinik. Masih sulit dipercaya, sekarang dia berikatan dengan seseorang asing, seseorang di luar standar Sakura, seseorang yang dilihat dari segi mana pun tidak berada di level yang pernah Sakura lalui. Gara-gara ikatan ini, selama putaran pertama, mereka harus selalu bersama.

"Kita ke rumahmu, berkemas, lalu ke rumahku." Kata Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke. Enggan melihat wajah itu.

"Oh, oke."

Lalu mereka meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Sasuke memimpin jalan. Kakinya tidak terlalu panjang, sehingga mudah bagi Sakura mengimbangi langkahnya. Mereka berhenti di suatu trotoar, di lahan parkiran kecil yang terisi dua sepeda motor, salah satunya motor pengantar pesanan, dan tiga sepeda biasa. Sasuke mengeluarkan gantungan yang bergemercik dari saku jins. Ada banyak kunci dalam satu gantungan, dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah gantungannya terbuat dari enamel berbentuk kucing. Sakura merasa lega ketika bukan motor dengan kotak besar di belakangnya yang didekati Sasuke. Sakura meyakini dirinya sendiri, kalau sampai Sasuke mengendari motor pengantar pesanan, Sakura bakal langsung lari dan pura-pura tak mengenal Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" sekonyong-konyong Sasuke bertanya.

"Apa?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Kamu… kayaknya… lagi mikir keras."

 _Iya, memang!_ Sakura ingin menjawab begitu, tapi dia membungkam mulut ketika Sasuke membuka bagasi motor _matic_ yang penutup bannya berwarna kuning mencolok, mirip bentuk bebek karet mainan anak-anak di kamar mandi, atau itu memang mainan bebek karet anak-anak. Motor _matic_ itu bukan motor baru, dilihat dari model dan plat nomernya. Di tubuhnya ada banyak stiker, sebagian besar slogan dan tanda keanggotaan suatu organisasi, salah satunya Sakura kenali sebagai lambang UKM fotografi.

Sakura tercekat, bukan karena stiker-stiker itu, tapi…

 _Naik motor? Apa ini aman?_ Pikirnya dalam hati. Tentu saja orang-orang bakal lebih memilih mobil atau naik bus ketimbang mengendarai motor dan berboncengan.

"Ini," Sasuke menyodorkan helm yang…

"Serius?" Sakura membuat raut muka _hah?_ Yang entah itu melecehkan atau tidak percaya Sasuke menawarinya helm—dalam pandangan Sakura— tidak memiliki SNI. Helm itu berukuran lebih kecil dari helm yang pernah Sakura pakai. Di bagian atas, menempel kacamata _google_ yang hanya menjadi aksesoris, tidak bisa diturunkan, tidak bisa dipakai, tidak bisa menjadi pelindung muka dan mata. Helm ini tidak memiliki kaca pelindung. Helm ini tidak menghalau angin dan debu, bagaimana bisa melindungi kepalanya yang berharga?

Sasuke mendorong helm tersebut sampai menabrak perut Sakura. Mau tak mau, Sakura menerimanya, dan hanya diam menonton helm itu sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah Sakura akan mengenakannya. Sementara itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan motor dari area parkir, menaikinya lalu memberi tanda supaya Sakura segera naik.

"Hah?"

Sakura melongo melihat Sasuke tak mengenakan helm dan langsung terlintas di benak Sakura dalam gerakan lambat sebuah truk menabrak mereka di persimpangan lalu melindas kepala Sasuke, atau kepalanya terbentur bagian depan truk, atau mereka jatuh berguling-guling di aspal, atau… atau… dan seterusnya.

* * *

.

.

"TERIKAT"

By Kohan44

Chapter II: Kesialan

.

.

* * *

Sakura berdiri di ruangan yang kelihatannya ruang tamu, tadinya Sakura kira itu ruangan bersantai karena ada banyak bantal yang nampaknya baru saja ditiduri. Sasuke sibuk menciumi wanita paruh baya yang tergopoh-gopoh dari dalam berlari menyambutnya. Sembari memeluknya erat, wanita itu mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke yang sudah berantakan ditiup angin. Lalu Sakura mengusap rambutnya sendiri yang diikat satu dan tak sempat dirapikan setelah mengenakan helm.

"Ma, ini teman Sasuke." Kata Sasuke sembari membuat jalan, mempersilahkan ibunya bertemu Sakura. Ibu Sasuke tersenyum cerah, dan Sakura memberikan anggukan hormat, tak seorang pun di antara mereka berdua nampak hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Ibu Sasuke tak ingin nampak tidak sopan dengan memberi Sakura banyak pertanyaan di pertemuan pertama mereka. Jadi, dia menahan diri, menutup kebiasaan bibirnya yang amat suka berkata-kata. Di sisi lain, Sakura si perempuan optimis, yakin benar wanita paruh baya ini menaruh sedikit ketertarikan dengan warna merah gelap bibir Sakura, karena Sakura selalu percaya diri soal gaya riasan mukanya. Tapi, binar di mata Ibu Sasuke tidak ada urusannya dengan warna bibir Sakura, Ibu Sasuke terkesima dengan kulit pucat Sakura dan itu membuat matanya bergerak memindai sekujur tubuh Sakura dan membuat penilaian. Itu jelas tidak menyenangkan buat Sakura. Jadi, Sakura membuat pengalihan. Dia mengulurkan tangan, "Sakura." Katanya dengan suara lugas.

Wanita itu tak menduga bakal mendapat jabatan tangan. Dia sedikit terlambat dan tersentak membalas uluran itu, tapi akhirnya menggoyang-goyang jabatan mereka pelan, dan meringis oleh remasan tangan Sakura. Kemudian Sakura melepasnya buru-buru, baru ingat tangan mereka berdua telanjang, oh tapi… tidak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan itu sekarang. Sakura mengibas-ngibakasn tangan di belakang punggung.

"Ikatan Sasuke," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba menambahkan kata, masih terdengar menggunakan nada sumringah yang sama, tapi raut ibunya berangsur-angsur gelap. Mata ibu Sasuke berlarian dari Sakura balik ke Sasuke lalu sebaliknya. Ini sama saja seperti memperkenalkan menantu di luar pernikahan, atau menjelaskan bahwa seseorang hamil sebelum pernikahan.

 _Sial. This is awkward,_ Sakura mengumpat dalam hati sementara wajahnya memaksakan senyuman. _Terkutuklah ikatan! Terkutuk!_

* * *

.

.

"TERIKAT"

By Kohan44

Chapter II: Kesialan

.

.

* * *

Ketika mereka tiba di rumah Sakura, Sasuke mematung melihat garasi terbuka yang dipenuhi jemuran, pakaian dalam perempuan dengan berbagai motif terpampang jelas, dan Sakura atau siapapun yang lewat di depan rumah pasti melihatnya. Sasuke mengerjap, memotong pandangan dan berpura-pura tak melihat apapun. Sakura mengeluarkan kunci dari tas, membuka pintu, dan berkata, "Mengapa jemuran tidak boleh dilihat orang lain sementara mereka melihat pakaian itu dipajang di toko?"

Sasuke tertegun memikirkan perkataan Sakura dan dengan cepat mengangkat bahu. Meskipun perkataan Sakura benar, tapi dalam hati Sasuke membantah keras-keras. Sebab, pakaian dalam itu mudah sekali dipakaikan di tubuh seseorang, seperti mengganti pakaian boneka barbie adiknya. Oh, bukan menggantinya menggunakan tangan. Tentu saja Sasuke bakal ditampar. Imajinasi lebih efektif soal hal begitu, dan lewat jemuran itu, sangat mudah memperhitungkan ukuran si pemakainya.

Lalu pada malam hari, teman satu rumah Sakura pulang. Dia membuka pintu tanpa menunggu seseorang di dalam membalas sapaan, dan dia membeku di pintu ketika menemukan sosok Sasuke mengenakan celana pendek. Sasuke pun tak berkutik, seolah-olah tengah terciduk, tertangkap basah melakukan dosa. Padahal yang dilakukannya hanya mengemil susu bubuk _sachet_.

"Hai," sapa Sasuke, tapi mata Ino teralihkan, terfokus pada boxer bercorak doraemon di pantat Sasuke.

"Siapa?" kata Ino sembari membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Dadanya membusung menarik udara, mulutnya terbuka lebar siap mengeluarkan jeritan.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!" Sasuke menyahut cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura menyela dari dalam ruangan, mencegah teriakan lolos. Sosoknya tak nampak, tapi suaranya terdengar dekat. "Tenaga bantuan. Untuk bersih-bersih." Tambahnya.

"Ibuuuu!" tapi jeritan itu tetap keluar.

Ino merengek, setengah berlari ke dalam ruangan dengan langkah-langkah menghentak keras, melewati Sasuke dan lupa menutup pintu. Detik selanjutnya, rumah kecil itu dipenuhi perdebatan sengit soal laki-laki tidak boleh ada di rumah, apalagi kalau belum menikah, dan tidak boleh ada yang tidur seranjang dengan laki-laki, karena belum menikah, dan seterusnya, dan seteurusnya, dan kata _menikah_ keluar berkali-kali.

Di rumah ini, perkara pernikahan menjadi penting karena 2 dari 3 penghuninya adalah pemeluk agama yang amat beriman. Padahal, seseorang bisa berikatan sangat cepat, malah tanpa disadari, dan itu artinya mereka dipersatukan oleh alam semesta, mereka telah disetujui dan dipertemukan takdir yang sudah ditulis sejak mereka lahir, dan itu bagian dari kehendak Tuhan. Apa gunanya pernikahan. Toh, sekalipun mereka nantinya bercerai, mereka tetap berikatan. Mereka tetap pasangan yang ditakdirkan saling terkoneksi.

"Kukira kamu tinggal sendirian," kata Sasuke setelah permasalahan dengan Ino, teman serumah Sakura, selesai. Sasuke terkejut Sakura tinggal dengan seorang adik tingkat, dan memanggilnya _ibu_ ketimbang _kakak_. Juga karena Ino berbicara seolah Sakura adalah teman satu angkatannya. Di masa Sasuke, jarang ada senior yang mau bergaul dengan adik tingkat, apalagi sampai seakrab itu, kecuali untuk alasan _tebar pesona_ dan pamer kekuasaan.

"Kami tinggal bertiga, supaya murah bayar apartemen." Kata Sakura sembari mengangkat bahu. "Sebut saja apartemen, karena kami Cuma nyewa rumah ini."

"Masih ada satu lagi?"

"Hn," Sakura menjawab sekenanya. Mulutnya terhalangi kapas basah oleh cairan pembersih wajah.

Sasuke menahan nafas, matanya mengerling, lalu dia masuk ke kamar dan menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Tubuhnya memantul-mantul kecil.

 _Empuk. Wangi._ Pikir Sasuke sambil terus menyesap aroma seperai.

"Seprainya baru diganti." Sakura menjawab.

 _Aku mau tidur._

 _Kami hanya punya dua kamar,_ pikir Sakura. Terlintas dalam benak Sakura, mereka berdua tidur di ranjang yang sama.

 _Apa?!_ Pikir Sasuke. Sontak dia bangkit terbangun.

"Apa?" Sakura balik tanya. Badannya berputar menghadap Sasuke.

 _Kita?_

Kedua alis Sakura terangkat. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat bibir Sasuke yang menutup rapat, tapi telinganya tidak mungkin salah dengar dengan suara keras dan jelas barusan.

"Barusan… kamu…" Sakura terbata, hendak menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi Sasuke menyampaikan pikirannya dengan cepat, _aku tidur di sofa saja_ , batinnya berkata secepat bayangan Ino menentang soal tidur sekamar tergambar dengan jelas.

"APA?!" Sakura tersontak bangun. Jawaban Sasuke membuat kaget dua kali. Bukan masalah tidur di sofa, _oh…_ iya sih, gara-gara itu juga, tapi…

"Mulutmu…" Sakura mengerut.

"Ya?"

"Tadi tidak bergerak."

 _Memang._

 _"_ Tuh!"

"Ayo tidur. Aku tidur di sofa di ruang tengah."

"Oh," Sakura mematung, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk.

 _Karena kita terikat,_ pikir Sasuke, menarik kesimpulan cepat dan membuat dirinya sendiri tercekat merasa diperingati. Sasuke melirik Sakura penuh waspada. Mulai hari ini, Sasuke harus lebih berhati-hati untuk tidak membayangkan hal-hal _tidak perlu_ , _fantasi terlarang,_ dan _rahasia lelaki dewasa yang harus menjadi rahasia sebagai kehormatan_.

"Aku bisa dengar, dan kamu memang perlu berhati-hati." Kata Sakura dingin. Matanya menatap Sasuke dan tak melepasnya. _Sialan._

.

.

* * *

Halo!

Di chapter sebelumnya ada kesalahan nama. Sebenarnya fiksi ini berasal dari original fic yang saya pendam, dan gak yakin mau dipost dimana. Jadi, Dokter di sini bernama Dokter Tsunade.


End file.
